Sisters?
by Honekoneko2
Summary: you will know when you see/read the story and the rate is T cuz just in case
1. Yuki

**yuki hayakawa**

**race: half human, half cat demon**

**Gender: Female**

**Life story: (skipped some part which will be told later) People who calls themselves 'Exceed' were experimenting kids who are 'special', they took her away from her family and put her in a lab where she will be tested with experiments . She is put in a cell while there are others being tested. Apparently she didn't find any friends as she is always not allowed to interact with others. She was taken away when she was 2 years old, Many others were tested. But some of them died, and some of them was a success. yuki always have a cold temperature like below 20 degree Celsius and she can freeze anything if she wants to. She has a dark blue snowflake mark on her forehead but not visible at times. The snowflake mark helps reduce her power, for it may kill everyone or everything around her. then once there was an explosion in the security lab, which unlock their cells, and yuki escaped, but got lost. then she found meteor city (it was near there) she didn't really need food or water or air, she have an uncaring personality. She was 4 when she escaped the lab.  
When she was still with her family she wasn't thought much. Her father died a day after she was born, and her mother died a year after she was born.(I'm skipping some details as I said it'll be told later).**

**About You:**

**Personality: She is cold to everyone, If you somehow gain her trust, you can see that she is actually sweet,innocent girl, that knows nothing about the world. But she is still cold, mean, and brutal against others.**

**Good Habit(s): She never asks the question first**

**Bad Habit(s): doesn't listen to people's idea, etc**

**Like(s): Cold, snowflake, snow**

**Dislike(s): Dry lands (but she's fine with heat, Lava, etc) like dessert**

**Hobbies: She doesn't know what hobbies are**

**Fear(s): Losing someone precious (if she have anyone)**

**Strength(s): Physically strong, Mentally strong (but can't control herself when she's sad, angry. If she have those emotions)**

**Weakness(s): Completely useless in planning. Emotionally Unstable. She doesn't know anything of the real world.**

**Special powers/Abilities: she already has _nen_ since she was a kid. she is powerful, trained for nen when she is in the lab, tolerant to anything hazardous. She can control anything or anyone IF she is angry, Sad, (but I doubt it'll happen since she doesn't show much emotions**

**Extra(s): ...**

**Dreams: Unknown**

**Ambition: Unknown**

**Occupation: unknown**

**Family: Mother, Father, Sister**

**Parent(s): not mentioned in names **

**Sibling(s): (will be told later)**

**Relative(s): unknown**

**Pet(s): none (she can't even interact with anyone let alone anything).**

**Best friends: she doesn't have best friends**

**Friends: Gon reffers her as his friends, Killua just hangs out with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio treats her as a friend**

**Crush(es): she doesn't even know what love is**

**Rival(s): she doesn't know that either.**

**Enemies: scientist from Exceed**

**nen: Specialist, she has control over all nen when she is angry, sad, (but she does not show much emotions)**

**Looks and Appearance**

**Looks: Slim, she's 12, she looks like a kid**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: A little bit shorter than Gon (just a little, I don't think you can even tell the difference)**

**Weight: 2 kg ( do not ask why she's that light, it's just because when turns into a cat/kitten she turns into a very small white kitten an in kitten form she is 2 kg and that's where she got the weight 2 kg and she's not given food at all in the lab )**

**Make up: None and never will**

**Scent: if you smell her she's just cold that's probably why she doesn't give off smell.**

**Hairstyle: Long straight pure Black hair.**

* * *

**_And this is just one of the characters there's gonna be more_  
**

**_see ya oh and chapter 1 and chapter 2 consist of the characters info_**

**_BYE!_**


	2. Akane

**Akane Hayakawa**

**race: A full fledged Cat Demon**

**Gender: Female**

**Life story: She was with her twin sister until she was taken by a group of people she doesn't know. Ever since then she's been sad over losing her twin sister but made it clear that she will find her sister. Even if she is alone because her mother died a year after they were born and her father died a day after they were born. Akane has a normal temperature of a human being but she can burn everything in sight. the father died because he fought a dragon Demon, the dragon's sealed with his claw (Apparently the father is Dog Demon). The mother died because she was killed by a Demon. She lets go of her father and mother's death but she's determined to find her twin sister. (she is not taken because her sister which is a half demon and can't control her power while she can control her own power. But she also has a small flame Mark on her shoulder since birth but not visible at times and her sister has a Snowflake mark since Birth on her forehead, the mark is supposed to calm her down when she's angry or sad because even though she can control her power she can't control her emotions.)**

**About you:**

**Personality: She is nice to everyone (but it's just an act, she acts like that because she can't trust anyone anymore cuz of what happened in the past) If you gain her trust, you can see that she is a cheerful, nice, caring, fun person to be with.**

**Good Habit(s): cheerful, helpful**

**Bad Habit(s): She'll not hesitate on killing if someone hurts her sister.**

**Like(s): fire, small Breeze (because it calms her down)**

**Dislike(s): Dry lands (her element is fire but she just doesn't like drylands) like dessert.**

**Hobbies: Playing in the forest**

**Fear(s): losing someone precious**

**Strength(s): Physically strong**

**Weakness(es): Emotionally unstable**

**Special Powers/Abilities: She has nen ever since she was a kid. She is powerful, tolerant to anything hazardous**

**Extra(s): She's real good in cooking and always helpful to her sister.**

**Dreams: unknown**

**Ambition: to find her sister**

**Occupation: unknown**

**Family: Mother, Father, Sister**

**Parent(s): not mentioned in names, father: Dog demon, Mother: human**

**Sibling(s): her twin sister**

**Relative(s): unknown**

**Pet(s): wolf (a really small one that can be put on her shoulder)**

**Best friends: Gon**

**Friends: Kurapika**

**Crush: Gon (later on)**

**Rival: she doesn't care about rivalry**

**Enemies: the one who took her sister**

**nen: Enhancer**

**Looks and Appearance**

**Looks: Slim, She's 12, looks like a kid/her sister**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: as tall as her sister/a little bit shorter than Gon**

**Weight: 3 kg (again do not ask why she's that light, I have the same reason except that she's 3 kg because she still eats food)**

**Make up: None and also never will**

**Scent: Citrus Blossom**

**Hairstyle: Long a little wavy Dark brown hair**

* * *

**And this is the other OC **

**well see you next time in the story **


	3. Making a new friend

**Oh yeah I wanna tell you so you don't get confused, the one in 'Bold' letters is 'me' talking, the 'italic' letters is someone in the story's thoughts.**

**well this is the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Akane's POV

_Me and my sis are currently sitting under a huge tree and I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up she was... Gone. I saw a helicopter already on air from one of the windows I saw my sis._

"sis!" I screamed, unfortunately she was sleeping and I think the glass' is sound proof

* * *

End of dream

I woke up and found myself inside the tunnel I entered, I think you call it the hunter exam. I have the number #66

"That memory again" I said to myself pi**ed off

After that I heard a huge RING sound and it echoed in the tunnel then I saw a man with light purple hair, a funny mustache and no mouth. _"I wonder why his mouth is not seen?" I thought to my self_

"I apologize for the wait, the entry period for the hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on lu ck or Ability, you could very well end up severely injured or even dead. If you accept these terms follow me, If you do not then please exit the elevator behind you... very well all 406 applicants will participate in Phase one" He said then he began walking like a robot _"wierd" I thought to myself _

"you must follow me to phase two" "phase two what about phase one?" "It has already commenced" Then people began rambling about something "I am Satotz the phase one examiner, you must follow me to phase two" Satotz-san said

Then we followed until the end of the tunnel

* * *

End of the Tunnel~

well that was slow walking then satotz-san explained about some stuff about the numere wetlands also known as swindlers swamp. _"I've heard of this forest but I've never been it before" I said to myself_

Then this guy with rags showed up saying that he was the real examiner and Satotz-san is not then he showed us a monkey that looks like Satotz-san _"that thing really does look like Satotz-san" I thought to myself again_.

Then this magician looking guy throw cards to Satotz-san and the person or...thing in rags and also someone in a black outfit, and I mean really black. I think that's a girl. she is wearing black baggy pants, black converse, black jacket with a hoodie and the sleeves longer than her hands. That's really black... I sorta like it. **(in case you're wondering she's**** wearing long jeans that reaches her dark brown shoes, a plain black T-shirt inside and a white jacket outside.)**  
and she has her hoodie on.

She caught the cards with her hands.. well actually her sleeves cuz her sleeves are longer than her hands and it's covered by it. Actually the jacket looks like it's too big for her but she's using it fine. Satotz-san also caught the cards, but the person or thing died cuz it's stabbed by the cards. "_I didn't think cards can stab people" I thought to myself oh well who cares_

Then the magician begin shuffling the cards again and said " so your the real one that settles it " he said

And then he said a bunch of stuff and we started running again after that we reached a gate and I waited for some time until it was opened.

And now the gate opened and I saw a woman with too revealing clothes and a fat man behind her she also told us to go inside.

* * *

Inside the gate~

"welcome, I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner" the woman said "and I'm Buhara the other examiner" the man said

Then a huge grumbling sound was heard and people asked themselves "what was that sound?" I also heard people chattering

"you must be hungry." Menchi said to Buhara while looking back at him

"I'm starving..." Buhara complained

"There you have it phase two will involve...cooking!" Menchi said "Eeehhhh...cooking, why do we have to cook we came here to take the hunter exam" everyone rambled . then Menchi also explained that she was a gourmet hunter and everybody laughed at the statement _what's so funny?_

"so gourmet hunters what are we supposed to make?" an applicant asked mockingly

"Buhara" Menchi called "the required ingredient is Pork." Buhara said "pork as in pig meat?!" Someone asked surprised

"you're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. you must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara continued "and we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricasies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill then the exam will end." Menchi said _she sound a bit pissed off_

"we get it. we get it. Lets just start" the same applicant said

"Then the exam's second phase begins now!" Buhara said while making a GONG sound with his belly

* * *

End of Akane's POV. Yuki's POV

I found the pigs..._they're big_ . I hit it's head...I didn't thought it would go down so easily. Then I brought it back to the exam site. I didn't know what to do.

Then the other applicants came and just... put their pigs on top of the fire... I followed **her pig turned out to be perfect** .**  
**

* * *

Akane's POV

I saw the girl with black she roasted the pig in the right temperature but she didn't make it look like a dish then she presented it this time Menchi instead of trowing it away tried the pig. It tasted delicious but she was also turned down because of the looks. She didn't look sad she has the same hollow face she had since the first phase of the exam. I got a look on her face and she looks like..."sis" I said in a low voice

I didn't believe it, the last thing I told myself after my sister was taken was:

1. Do not believe anything I hear

2. Do not trust anything I see

3. Never trust anyone

I had a dark aura around me and the people around me noticed and backed away a little. I calmed down when the number #22 **(the girl in black)** walked back to her counter. Her counter was near mine.

Then Menchi said " Jeez!, can't any one of you try, all you did was roast the pig on top of the flame! " Menchi complained. I looked at the pig I was roasting...I decided since the other applicants doesn't pass then neither will I. so I didn't do anything to my pig. I just roasted it on top of a perfect flame and showed it to Menchi. She tried it but still failed me "this is no difference than number #22!" Menchi exclaimed. Then I just walked back to my counter and sighed._ oh well_

"No one passed. the exam is over" Menchi exclaimed. then people started rambling and stuff.

"this isn't funny, I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept this!" someone complained "you asked for pork we risk-" "I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious... None of you made anything remotely delicious." "But what about number #22 , I heard you said it was good, and you failed her too! Just what do you want?" " you all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made... just when someone actually tried they only changed the appearance or only made it taste good without making it look like a dish. No one else attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!" Menchi exclaimed. someone sighed "Pork dishes are all the same..." a bald one said. then Menchi started lecturing him. Then she sat down and cross her legs " that means none of you have the guts to try anything new." Menchi said while sitting on her sofa _I think_ then someone complained and told Menchi about him wanting to become a blacklist hunter and refused for a gourmet hunter to decide his fate.

"too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet hunter as an examiner...Better luck next year?" Menchi said.

Then that one applicant tried to punch Menchi but Buhara interfered and punched the applicant to a farback wall, "Buhara don't interfere." Menchi said

"well...if I haven't intervened, you'd killed him, right?" Buhara said as an explanation

"Probably let me clarify this... we frequently venture into dens of ferocious beast, searching for ingredients. Every hunter knows some form of martial art" Menchi said while walking down the stairs and spinning 4 knives "you lack focus and the willingness to experiment. that alone disqualifies you from being a hunter" she continued while pointing the 4 knives at the applicants in one hand.

Then a voice was heard "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." the voice came from a blimp and someone jumped off the blimp...

It was an old man _I wonder why he jumped?_

"the chairman of the selection committee. He's in charge of the hunter exam...Chairman Netero." menchi said "well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi-kun..." "yes" "you failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Chairman Netero-san said **I think I'll skip the speech part and all so let's go to Mt. split-in-half. Yehey :)**

* * *

on Mt. Split-In-Half~. Yuki's POV

"now everyone, look down there." menchi said "what is that?" "A spider Eagle's web." she continues. Then there was a gust of wind coming from the ravine.

"look below the web. Those are spider eagle eggs." menchi added " Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredient to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs." Netero-san finished. Then Menchi jumped and hang on to the web.

* * *

Akane's POV

Then Menchi jumped and hang on to the web _that looks like fun, ... I'm sure sis would enjoy it. T-T_

After a while I felt a small gust of wind and she lets go off the web, took an egg and fell, after a while she floated up and landed on her feet.

Then everyone began jumping when Menchi haven't finished explaining everything.

We all hanged to the web, some of the other applicants fell and die because they didn't wait for an updraft . I realized that number #22 was beside me _she does look like sis_ then I turned my gaze to the eggs when she lets go of the web, took an egg and quickly went to the sides **which is the wall** and jumped to where Chairman Netero-san and Menchi is. And I followed...I let go of the web, took an egg, and quickly went to the side and jumped to where the Chairman and Menchi is.

Everyone looked surprised _what a funny reaction_

I returned my gaze to Menchi and she said "Is this really your first time doing the hunter exam?" she asked. No.#22 nodded in response "*sigh* then you should boil the eggs" Menchi said "Boil? you mean put the egg in hot acid or fluids specially made?" No.#22 asked Menchi

"H-Huh? No...just put it in hot water" Menchi said

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Boil? you mean put the egg in hot acid or fluids specially made?" I asked Menchi

"H-huh? No...just put it in hot water." She said

"Ok." I said as I put my hands and egg in the hot water** (she already pulled up her sleeves)**

Menchi turned around, and pulled my hands up (or at least tried too).

"No! You don't put your hand in the water, just the egg" she said as I let go

She gave out a sigh, and asked me who I was

"My name is Yuki. I do not know who I am, because I don't even know if I ever started living." I said as Menchi sweatdropped.

* * *

Akane's POV

Did I just hear her said her name was Yuki...It's probably just a coincidence that she has the same name as my sis.

Then there was a gust of wind, they all jumped and caught an egg _some people are not jumping?_

* * *

Yuki's POV

Then they all..um...boiled...the egg

They all ate the egg. a boy offered his egg to the fat man.

It was good. No wonder it's called a dream egg, whatever a dream is.

Then, the old man approached me.

"is this you're first time trying? It's good right?" he asked me

I nodded in response

He smiled at me, closed his eyes and said " enjoy your egg to the fullest." He said, while I was still eating the egg...slowly.

Then the black haired boy who offered his egg to the fat man approached me and said " Hi, my name is Gon, what's yours?" he asked

"...Yuki" I stopped eating, and answered simply.

"So Yuki! Does it taste good?" He asked me

"Taste? it feels good in my mouth." I said as the Boy called Gon just sweat-dropped

"Hey Killua! Meet Yuki" Gon said with his mouth widened** (It means he smiled, she doesn't know what smile is)** and the boy called Killua just had those droppy eyes on him

"Why are you talking to her?" He asked Gon

"Why not?" Gon replied. I had a feeling that I was a nuisance

"She's just a girl. A stupid and Idiotic girl** (he was reffering to the putting hands in the hot water with the egg thing...he saw when he was floating up the updraft)** to be precise." He said. _I don't know what that means. I'll just walk away.__  
_

I walked to the farthest corner and just sat there.

"Yuki! Don't go!" Gon called out, but I didn't listen and just walked away

"It's better that way Gon. So-"Killua said but was stopped by Gon

"Killua, stop it already!" Gon shouted as Killua just looked away... **(Gon knew that Killua was just gonna talk bad about Yuki again).**

"I'm gonna go to Yuki." Gon said with a sigh and just walked away

"Damn her that B****. They just met and she's already taking him away from me..." Killua said **(It means that Killua thinks that 'Yuki' is taking Gon away after he just found a friend)**

Gon approached Yuki, Yuki was about to leave but she was stopped.

"Yuki don't go! I want to be you friend!" He said with a serious look

"Why me? **(Ok, I know I said that she doesn't ask the questions first but please let this one slide...Okay, pleeeeaaass)** that boy just now k-kiyyua wants to be your friend. " I said **(in her monotone voice because she doesn't care)**

"hehe, it's actually Killua :D" Gon said with his mouth widened** (you know what it means...smiling like this :))**, while I just looked away

Gon sat down next to her, and every time she kept her distance, he just keeps sitting down next to her

"I'm sorry about killua, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Gon said

"I don't think so." I said

"Hey Yuki, do you like stars?" Gon asked

I nodded that was my first interaction with someone** (she was reffering to her back in the cell the wall wasn't sound proof so someone talked loudly so she can hear and she said "the stars are beautiful at night, why don't we look at it together" the voice coming from beside her cell said, oh and the one who said that is named 'Akari') ** _Akari..._ I looked to the sky

"Heh? You know what stars are?" Gon asked innocently

I nodded " Someone told me what stars are. They are hot air in the sky, but they are the light in the night sky. I could see them from a small cell window **(with bars, you know what it looks like right (: ) ** , They were the only thing that made me...ha-...happy..." Yuki said**  
**

Gon grabbed my hands, and said " Maybe, once the exam is over, I can take you to see the stars! There's a really great place on my home where we can see them! Would you like to come with me" he asked with his mouth widened again** (you know what it is)**

"...why do you... are you being so... nice...to me?" I asked normally

"Because I wanna be your friend! You said that seeing the stars made you happy. so lets see it together!" He said with a **you know what right?**

**She looked back at him and gave him a soft smile on her face for the first time ever since she was taken from her family. It was so pure and sweet but it felt...sad.**

Gon stared at her in awe and he was blushing

"Gon? What's wrong? **(like I said she doesn't asks the question first but it's okay now right :P )** "I asked

"Oh...Oh! it's nothing! it's just ... you smiled for the first time, and ...it's because of me!" he said with a bigger **you know what** on his face **(PS. Gon blushed not because he loved her, he just thinks of her as a lil sister that never smiled in her whole Entire life and just smiled today because of him)**

"smile? what's that?" I asked him

"It's when you make something like this when your happy or feel good!" Gon said as he smiled

"Oh, Okay...I..see" He said normally as her smile slowly disappeared, and her soft fingers touched her mouth

"A ... smile...huh"

**Only 44 applicants left**

* * *

**Heya, so do you like it thanks for taking your time reading **

**If you red it of course T-T**

**thanks anyway**

**Bye!**


	4. Sisters?

**Well hello again :D **

**This is the next ...hmmm...continuation!**

**I remembered! well enjoy :)**

* * *

Akane's POV

All the remaining applicants entered the 'Airship'.

And the chairman explained about how we will reach our destination at 8 am. So I decided to just go around the airship...I also see number #22... I guess she wants to walk around too.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I was ... Walking around the Blimp until I saw Ki...Killua _I think_ _, _his hands was full of blood and I saw 2 men lying on the floor._ Maybe their sleeping...why on the floor?_

When I saw the blood on his hands,...I remembered what happened back in the lab...

_Flashback~_

_"Hey the stars are beautiful at night, why don't we look at it together" I heard from beside the wall._

_"...hmm" **(that means yes)** I answered. I looked up to the night sky and saw a pool of stars._

_"pretty right, why not we look at it sometime,...together, do you wanna be my fri-"Before she can finish, there was a loud bang sound. And I look though the door **(not the window ok its the door)** and saw The girl** (Akari)** Thrown out of her cell to the wall of the hallway...by a ...guard._

_"hey! you're not supposed to talk to her! She. Is. Not. Supposed. To. Talk. To. Anyone." The guard said while stopping in each word while shouting. then he stabbed her with a knife and walked away, because he knew that she would after awhile of bloodloss._

_I put out my hand between the bars and hold my hand out to her with an expressionless face. She knew what I meant by putting out my hands to her_

_"...Hi... I..'m Akari" She said stopping in each word **(because she's in pain)** . Acting like no one just stabbed her with a knife._

_"wh...what's ...yours?" she continued in a weak voice._

_"...Yuki" I said answering her question. while she hold my hand** (it means shaking hands with her)**_

_"well ...ni-nice to meet ...y-you...yu..ki. I ...hope ...we..can ..be friends ...okay?" She said while still in pain but didn't care about the pain and just continued talking._

_"...you shouldn't talk you'll just have an eternal sleep faster." I said normally_

_"It's okay...at...least my ...first..friend is worried about..m-" She said then stopped and lied lifelessly on the ground. Then suddenly an explosion was heard and the cell door went open. I just stand there looking at Akari's lifeless body and decided to bring her out with me._

_I ran outside while carrying Akari on my back, and once I got outside I was in Meteor city. I decided I should burry her here... "I hope she likes it..." I thought to myself_

_After burrying her I remembered something , I heard the guards talking about the 'hunter exam' whatever that is, and that is the only thing I can do now._

_End of Flashback~_

I had a dark aura surrounding me... I don't know why but my body moved on its own.

* * *

Akane's POV

I was walking around until I saw number #22 having a dark aura around her and her pretty dark blue eyes turn to a lifeless dark blue _I think she's about to kill him...hmm not my problem._ I said that to myself but my mind and body moved on its own.

"Yuki, don't kill him here!" I said while grabbing her left hand and she...stopped, her eyes turn back to normal and calmed down._ why did I call her 'Yuki'?_ Then she looked at me and gave me a small soft smile _she smiles like sis..._ After that she walked away.

* * *

Killua's POV

I was pissed off right now. I bumped into someone and just walked away.

"Hey kid you just bumped to us and you didn't say sorry. damn you basta-" I ended their pathetic life. Then I saw that girl again. **(Yuki)** walking then...she stopped and just stared at my bloody hands and her dark blue eyes turn lifeless and she had a dark aura coming out of her.

Just that time number #66 came and hold her left hand and said "Yuki, don't kill him here" she said. Then she calmed down and her dark blue eyes turn back to normal. _I was...Scared..._

Then she walked pass me and #66 just stared at her for a minute and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Akane's POV

After what happened I didn't slept I stayed up all night. not that it matters **(She can stay awake for at least 4 days, when her sister was taken away she cried for a whole day and cursed the one who took her sister for 3 days without sleeping...awesome right)**

When it's already 8 am we arrived at our destination. We are now on...top of a tower _I guess_

Then the secretary Beans explained to us what we should do and wished us good luck.

* * *

After awhile I fell through a hole and landed on my feet. _that wasn't a hole it was the floor...huh_ .

I looked around and saw a table with watches on top of it It says that...

_The seven of you  
must follow the  
will of the Majority  
to reach the Goal._

One of the watches was already taken besides mine. I looked around once more and noticed number #22 no Yuki in the corner sitting down.

I didn't talk to her I just sat down in another corner. After awhile of waiting there was no sound just silence then I heard flipping stones... which means the other applicants have already found this place. I stayed quiet and so did Yuki or Number #22. _I don't think they noticed us_

I realized the white haired boy_ so it's the boy from last night._

They went to the table and the boy with black hair read the sign "The seven of you must follow the will of majority to reach the Goal." They looked at the table and realized that there is only five watches left. They realized that two people already took them they look around and found us sitting in the corner. Already wearing our watches.

The black haired boy's face lit up when she saw Yuki_ when did I started calling her 'yuki'...It's okay I guess. Sis probably won't mind_ . Then he approached her and said "Yuki nice to meet you again" He said. Yuki's expression didn't change but her eyes show a very little 'glad' but I noticed it. The the boy with silver hair just have a scared and angry look in his eyes. While the other two just looked at The black haired boy in confusion. "Gon you know him?" The old man asked "yeah I do and I think you mean her, she's a girl" the boy called 'Gon' stated the truth**  
**

**(Remember in the introduction Yuki won't have her crush or at least Not YET ... maybe. Anyways Yuki just began a little treating him like an older brother , okay TREATING so yeah lets continue. Yehey :D )**

"really, she's a girl. Well I guess she hid her face perfectly" The old man continued

The silver haired boy just went to a corner and leaned on the wall._ He looks angry and...scared. He probably wanna shout at Yuki but just to scared _I laughed softly and also hard to hear probably. But they noticed and the black haired boy approached me and said "Hey, My name is Gon, what's yours?" he asked

"Heya, My name's Akane. Nice to meet you **(remember this one... and I mean THIS one is an act, she'll not act once... hmm just later on )**" I said cheerfully **she's a good actor ...I mean actress :D**

"Nice to meet you too, this is Kurapika-"he said while pointing to the blonde teen "and this is Leorio." He finished while pointing to the old man.

"Yo" 'Leorio' said. While Kurapika just smiled. And I waved my hand.

"Have you meet Yuki yet?" Asked Gon happily

I nodded in response with a cheerful smile plastered on my face.

"Great!" He exclaimed happily

Then we waited , Until I heard a stone flipping _again_ then a box nosed man fell and everyone except me and Yuki had a 'Oh it's the old man' look while Gon has the 'Surprised' look.

Then after he put on his watch a door appeared and we were asked to open it or not we answered, 6-open it and 1-don't open it.

Then there was a fight and we were asked another question . Me and Yuki pressed right, _If sis were here she would definitely, we always choose right._

When we entered there was another place across and a big hole on the sides but there is land in the middle. It looks like a Ring **(not the ring that has a hole and circular okay!)**

**So I'll skip to Akane's and Yuki's fight kay, so the formation is Tonpa-Gon-Kurapika-Leorio-Killua-Yuki-Akane.**

* * *

_Yuki's Fight~_

Yuki was up against a well built guy and a big one too, "This is even worst than before, he's even bigger than the others" Leorio said scared.

His name was** why don't you just make up the name yourself I don't know what name to put** 'name'

'name' boasted about himself and started rambling about stuff. _well he talks big and he seem to be able to back it up...too bad he's finished. I wanted to try to fight him too. we need 4 wins at least._

After all the speech he walked to where Yuki is standing and punched her stomach until she reached the wall and there is a circular hole on the wall. Everyone looked surprised and Gon looked angry. I also felt like ripping that guy to shreds I don't know why. And it seems Yuki's hoodie fell of when she was punched.

Despite that she's still fine she went out of the hole and jumped from the wall to the ring again. And she didn't have a single scratch.

I said "Hey Yuki, Kill him!" I shouted cheerfully. Everyone looked at me and I said "what?" I asked innocently "Akane, I don't even think she can beat him, I mean he's a buff man and Yuki is a little gir-" Leorio said and cut by me saying "got a problem with lil girls" I asked threatening him.

"N-No" He staggered scared

"...Okay" Yuki answered in her usual monotonic voice. And then she pulled up her right sleeve and made her claws longer and stabbed 'name' in the gut with it.

He's...dead. And she cleaned her hands with a plain white handkerchief and now the handkerchief is full of blood then she put it on top of 'name's' hand and she pull down her sleeve again and went back to us. And when she attacked 'name' her bangs opened for a split second _She has the snowflake mark...sis!_

Right after she return I tackled her and shouted happily "sis! you're alive, Yay!" And the others expression was like priceless. Then both our marks started glowing a little bit...

* * *

Gon's POV

I hope Yuki'll be Okay he gives me chills **(And you know what happened)** she stabbed 'name's' gut with her claws and he's dead _that's actually scary and cool_

**(And then you also know what happened next)**

* * *

Killua's POV

It was that 'Yuki's' turn and she was punched until a circular hole was created on the wall . Gon looked angry, and so did 'Akane'

After awhile Akane shouted cheerfully "Hey Yuki, Kill him!" then **(you know what happened it's written above)** After awhile She answered back "...okay"

Then she pull up her right sleeve and her nails got longer and now looks like claws he moved a quick step and stabbed 'name' with her hands on the gut. after that she pull out a handkerchief wipe off the blood then put the handkerchief on top of 'name's' hand, pull down her sleeve and went back to us.

Then Akane tackled her and shouted happily "sis! you're alive"

* * *

Yuki's POV

Then I...remembered** (she remembered when she was in the forest with her sis and all)** **then she smiled softly.**

**which made Killua blushed madly, Kurapika Blushed slightly. **

**(Oh and remember what I said that Gon is like a brother to her yeah of course you do and after Yuki smiled Gon also smiled) Oh PS. I don't think she'll ever show emotion on her face (no Blushing, no Angry face, No sad face, not anything) but she can still smile and the only one that can notice how she feels which is ONLY angry or sad is only her sis. Oh yeah after awhile her smile dropped again into the emotionless face.**

* * *

Akane's POV

It was my turn "Hey, Akane it's you're turn" Leorio said

"Okay" I said while I stop hugging my sis as I am so happy to see her again. That means my goal is finished.

I stepped up to the ring and the person fighting me is a man that looks like the one that Gon fought and he also suggested what Gon's opponent Suggested

"Then if there is no fighting I surrender" I said

So now we got 4 points and they got 3 points so we won. I walked back

"Why did you Surrender" Leorio said pissed off

"well because 1st. we don't have enough time, 2nd. there is no fighting, 3rd. We already have enough wins" I said normally

He feel pissed of the 1st one but just sighed "fine"

Then we went to the room to wait.

* * *

_In the room~_

"hey Yuki, you wanna lay down first? Cuz I do" I said to her softly

She nodded in response. We went to a corner, and lay down for awhile while closing our eyes.

Gon just smiled

* * *

**Well this is it for this chapter **

**see ya next time**

**Bye!**


End file.
